Solstice
by Akaba Shinra
Summary: "Winter solstice, saat dimana siang hari akan terasa cepat dan malam hari akan terasa lama. Itu akan menjadikannya hari terpanjang sepanjang tahun. Jadi saat itu aku bisa bersama Tetsuya lebih lama" —AkaKuro.


_"Aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling bersama selamanya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOLSTICE**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning! slightly OOC dan alur terlalu cepat**

**.**

**Story by aka**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi kembali menutup novel tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Hari ini saja sudah lima novel terjemahan rampung dibacanya. Akashi menghela napas. Pandangannya menerawang pada langit jingga senja hari. Tuhan, kapan dirinya bisa bebas dari belenggu ini?

Sudah dua tahun ini pemuda bersurai merah itu harus mendekam di rumah sakit. Penyakit leukemia yang di deritanya ternyata semakin parah. Salahkan egonya yang bebal tak ingin lagi merasakan pahitnya obat berbagai macam warna yang disodorkan padanya sehingga berulang kali ia harus membohongi orang tuanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meminum obatnya. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh pada akhirnya penyakitnya ini akan sampai ke puncaknya 'kan?

Awalnya memang begitu. Awalnya ia memang ingin menyerah. Dirinya lebih memilih menyusul sang ibunda yang sudah tujuh tahun lalu berpulang ketimbang harus berkutat dengan obat-obatan yang bahkan Akashi sendiri tak tahu apa namanya. Awalnya —sampai setahun yang lalu Tuhan berbaik hati, mempertemukannya kembali dengan teman kecilnya, pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan iris secerah langit musim panas, yang ternyata adalah putra tunggal dari dokter yang menanganinya selama ini. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali akrab meskipun sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa. Karena sejak awal mereka sudah saling mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

"Akashi-kun."

"T-tetsuya! S-sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi kubiarkan saja."

Akashi hanya menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Pemuda yang selalu menemani hari-harinya yang membosankan di kamar rumah sakit yang terbilang luas karena masuk dalam jajaran kamar VIP. Tapi senyaman-nyamannya sebuah kamar, jika itu kamar rumah sakit tetap saja terasa janggal. Bola matanya kemudian menangkap suatu kotak makan di tangannya. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Akashi, Kuroko langsung menyodorkan kotak makan itu padanya.

"Aku mencoba membuat sup tofu untukmu. Akashi-kun suka sup tofu 'kan?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan menerima kotak makan itu. Dibukanya dan segera disendoknya sup yang mulai membangkitkan selera makannya.

"Ah— panas!"

"Ups, aku lupa bilang kalau supnya baru saja matang."

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko hanya terkikik geli melihat Akashi yang kini mulai membelalakkan matanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera meraih novel yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas dan dipukulkannya ke lengan pemuda yang kini tengah asyik menertawakannya. Kuroko langsung meringis ketika novel itu mendarat mulus di lengannya. Sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang menjadi obyek pelampiasan kekesalan pemuda di depannya ini, ia pun akhirnya meminta maaf —dengan tawa yang juga ia tahan.

"Tidak dimakan?"

"Masih panas."

"Mau aku suapi?"

"Darimana kau belajar menggoda seperti itu?!"

"Dari orang yang sekarang ada di depanku."

"Hmph. Lucu sekali, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu tertawalah. Kau harus banyak tertawa, Akashi-kun."

"Kata orang yang tak pernah melepas topeng _poker face-_nya."

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang merajuk bukan hal baru baginya. Bahkan bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi santapannya tiap hari. Sikap Akashi yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan itu justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Kuroko. Namun bukan berarti sulit baginya untuk mengatasinya. Dirinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak kecil karena orang tuanya memiliki sebuah panti asuhan yang sering Kuroko kunjungi. Karena itu, menghadapi seorang anak kecil yang merajuk bukan masalah besar untuknya. Kuroko jadi ingin tertawa mengingat dirinya yang sering menyamakan Akashi dengan anak kecil.

Kuroko menyerah. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil paksa kotak makannya dari pangkuan Akashi. Disendoknya sup itu dan mulai meniupnya agar supnya tidak panas ketika sampai di mulut Akashi. Perlahan Akashi membuka mulutnya ketika sendok itu di sodorkan ke mulutnya. Senyum Kuroko mulai mengembang melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak makan siang lagi, ya?" Akashi mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan dengan menunya, Tetsuya."

"Lalu makanannya bagaimana?"

"Aku buang."

EH?!

Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan matanya mendengarnya. Semudah itu dirinya membuang makanan? Apa Akashi ini tidak berpikir bahwa di luar sana masih ada banyak orang yang mungkin akan rela melakukan apa saja demi sesuap nasi? Ia tahu Akashi adalah putra semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Apapun keinginannya pasti terpenuhi. Jika ada yang tak berkenan di hatinya, ia bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah. Tapi kalau tentang makanan, jelas Akashi sudah kelewatan. Lagi, ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Akashi-kun, lain kali kau bilang saja pada suster disini kalau kau bosan dengan menunya."

"Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?!"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Daripada kau membuang makanan itu. Kan sayang jadi terbuang sia-sia."

Akhirnya Akashi pun mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Kuroko. Dirinya pun kemudian terus menyantap sup tofu buatan Kuroko dengan lahap.

"Apa seenak itu?"

"Kau mau aku bilang kalau ini tidak enak?!"

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku sulit membedakan. Akashi-kun memang doyan atau lapar?"

"Terserah kau saja Tetsuya."

Akashi kembali menyendok sup yang tadi sempat diambilnya kembali dari tangan Kuroko. Mengabaikan pemuda bersurai biru langit yang kini sedang terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya yang makan dengan lahap sambil tetap memalingkan muka darinya. Aah, si Akashi ngambek rupanya.

Kuroko menatap keluar jendela. Ah, langit sudah gelap. Sepertinya waktu berkunjungnya sudah habis. Ia harus segera pamit dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya untuk besok. Diliriknya Akashi yang kini hanya merebahkan tubuhnya sambil tetap menerawang pada langit malam. Sesekali manik _aqua _itu menangkap helai merah yang mulai rontok dari kepalanya —efek dari kemoterapi selama ini. Perih rasanya melihat sosok Akashi yang seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menoleh. Namun suara 'Hm' keluar dari mulutnya menandakan bahwa dirinya mendengar panggilan dari kawan kecilnya itu.

"Aku harus pulang. Ada tugas sekolah yang belum kukerjakan."

Lama Akashi terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kuroko dan mengangguk.

"Lain kali bawa tugasmu saja kemari. Kerjakan disini, bersamaku."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Segera ia rapikan barangnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Ia mengerti, Akashi pasti kesepian. Harusnya sekarang Akashi sepertinya —sama-sama siswa tahun pertama SMA. Tapi kondisinya yang semakin memburuk membuat Akashi harus berhenti sekolah di tahun keduanya saat SMP —itu yang Kuroko dengar dari ayahnya. Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi dan mengangguk mantap.

"Besok akan kubawa. Akashi-kun istirahat ya? Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

Akashi tak menjawabnya. Hanya menatap nanar sosok Kuroko yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu. Ia kembali menatap langit, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari.

_Ibu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

.

.

.

"Singkirkan itu dariku!"

"Tapi Seijuurou-sama, Anda harus meminumnya."

"Kubilang singkirkan! Kau membantah perintahku?!"

Sejenak tangan Kuroko terhenti saat dirinya hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar Akashi. Ah, si tuan muda itu sepertinya menolak untuk meminum obatnya. Kuroko hanya menghela napas. Pemuda yang katanya selalu menang dan selalu benar itu ternyata takut minum obat?! Hm, ini bisa jadi bahan lelucon yang bagus nanti, pikirnya.

**Cklek**

"Selamat sore."

Eh?

Akashi dan seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah pelayannya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat kedatangan Kuroko, wanita itu langsung sumringah. Segera dihampirinya kawan kecil sang tuan muda dan mulai meminta tolong padanya untuk membujuk tuan mudanya. Akashi yang melihat gelagat si pelayan itu segera menatapnya tajam. Sang pelayan langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua orang ini sifatnya sama-sama kekanak-kanakan ternyata. Padahal yang Kuroko tahu dari Akashi, Yoshie-san —begitu Kuroko biasa memanggilnya, usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat. Wanita inilah yang selalu berada di sisi Akashi semenjak dirinya masih kecil.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tak meminum obatnya?"

"Rasanya pahit, Tetsuya. Aku tak suka."

"Tapi Seijuurou-sama, Anda harus meminumnya. Agar Anda cepat sembuh."

"Memang aku bisa sembuh?!"

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau meminumnya dengan jus jeruk yang kubawa ini? Rasa pahitnya pasti akan tersamarkan dengan rasa jusnya."

"Tidak mau."

"Seijuurou-sama, saya mohon."

Begitu Akashi melihat Yoshie yang memohon padanya, hatinya akhirnya luluh. Segera diambilnya tiga pil obat dan segelas jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan Kuroko dan meneguknya hingga habis. Akashi langsung menatap Yoshie dengan pandangan apa-kau-puas yang langsung di balas anggukan cepat dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Akashi menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal empuk itu. Dirinya merasa mengantuk. Ah, efek dari obatnya. Berarti hari ini ia takkan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang menyadarinya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Meminta atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Akashi untuk beristirahat. Awalnya pemuda bersurai merah itu menolaknya, namun ternyata rasa kantuknya jauh lebih kuat. Ia pun akhirnya lebih memilih menuruti kata-kata pemuda bermanik _aqua _itu.

Lagi, Kuroko hanya bisa memandang sendu wajah yang kini tampak damai itu. Sebenarnya apa salah kawannya itu hingga di usianya yang masih tergolong muda ini ia harus berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan hidup. Tak cukupkah Tuhan merenggut sang ibunda yang sangat disayanginya itu?

Diulurkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut helai merah itu. Namun Kuroko terhenyak kala ia menyadari helai-helai berwarna merah itu ikut terbawa bersama jemari yang membelainya.

_"Lihat Tetsuya, rambutku mulai rontok lagi."_

Kuroko terkesiap ketika suara Akashi mulai terngiang di telinganya. Pernah dirinya nekat menggunting rambutnya hanya agar kawannya itu tak merasa berjuang sendiri. Namun Akashi yang menyadarinya malah membentaknya habis-habisan. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan tetap berjuang sekecil apapun kemungkinannya.

Terkadang Kuroko heran. Ada saat ketika Akashi akan berbicara menggebu-gebu tentang keinginannya untuk sembuh. Ada pula saat ketika pemuda itu akan mulai putus asa, mengatakan kalau ayahnya hanya membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia. Disaat itulah Kuroko akan tetap berada di sampingnya, menyemangatinya dengan semua kata yang mungkin Akashi sendiri sudah bosan mendengarnya, akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan janji masa kecil yang diucapkannya pada Kuroko.

_"Kenapa Tetsuya menangis?"_

_"Tetsuya takut Akashi-kun akan meninggalkan Tetsuya." _

_"Tetsuya jangan khawatir. Aku takkan meninggalkan Tetsuya. Kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Ya, aku janji."_

Bibir tipisnya mulai tertarik ke atas begitu semua memori itu berputar di otaknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dada. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan semua perasaan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuncah bersama bulir bening asin dari pelupuk matanya.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh menangis. Setidaknya tidak di depan kawannya ini, meskipun pemuda itu sedang terlelap sekarang. Ia harus kuat. Agar semua doanya tak berakhir sia-sia. Agar semua kata yang telah ia ucapkan pada kawan kecilnya tak berakhir menjadi kata manis belaka.

_Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang?_

.

.

_"Tetsuya, sebentar lagi musim dingin."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aku menantikannya, _winter solstice_. Kau pernah dengar?"_

_"Titik balik matahari maksudmu?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena saat itu siang hari akan terasa cepat dan malam hari akan terasa lama."_

_"Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Itu akan menjadikannya hari terpanjang sepanjang tahun. Jadi saat itu aku bisa bersama Tetsuya lebih lama."_

_"Akashi-kun aneh."_

_._

_._

Kuroko kembali berkutat dengan pensil dan bukunya. Diliriknya pemuda bersurai merah yang lagi-lagi hanya menatap langit. Hari ini Kuroko datang lagi. Tentu saja dengan membawa tugas-tugas sekolahnya seperti yang diminta Akashi.

Manik _aqua_nya menilik kalender di atas nakas. Sebentar lagi tanggal dua puluh Desember, ulang tahun Akashi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan hadiah itu. Hadiah _handmade _yang sudah dikerjakannya selama seminggu ini. Mungkin memang tidak mahal, tapi Kuroko tak bisa memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Akashi mengingat kawannya itu pasti sudah memiliki semua yang dibutuhkannya.

**Sret**

Selembar foto jatuh dari buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kuroko mengambilnya, menatap foto itu. Ah, fotonya bersama anggota tim basket Seirin, sekolahnya sekarang. Akashi yang penasaran hanya mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu akhirnya duduk di sebelah Akashi, memperlihatkan foto yang di pegangnya.

"Tim basket Seirin," katanya singkat pada Akashi yang hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain basket lagi," lirih pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya. Mengulas senyum paling tulus untuk pemuda di sampingnya. "Kita bisa bermain basket bersama jika Akashi-kun sembuh."

Akashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya yang cukup panjang membuat Kuroko tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Lama ia terdiam dan Kuroko masih menunggunya berbicara. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, membuat manik _ruby-gold _dan _aqua _saling beradu.

"Tentu. Kau tunggu saja, Tetsuya," ucapnya lantang dengan senyum yang mulai terpatri di paras rupawannya.

Kuroko pun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Akashi yang kemudian membalasnya dengan meninjunya pelan. "Akashi-kun, berjuanglah!"

Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan, Kuroko pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit. Akashi yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kuroko —mendengarkan pemuda itu bercerita tentang tim basketnya, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. Namun sebelum Kuroko beranjak dari kamarnya, Akashi sempat menahannya.

"Besok… kau datang lagi 'kan?"

Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Tunggulah."

.

.

.

Kagami hanya mendengus kesal melihat temannya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan kumpulan kotak berwarna-warni di depannya. Hari ini Kuroko mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk menemaninya membeli kotak hadiah di sebuah toko. Awalnya Kagami mau-mau saja. Toh hanya membeli kotaknya, bukan hadiahnya.

Tapi sungguh, Kagami benar-benar menyesali keputusannya sekarang. Selama satu jam dirinya hanya berdiri memandangi punggung kawannya yang kebingungan untuk menentukan kotak berwarna apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada temannya yang berulang tahun. Oh ayolah, setahu Kagami kawannya itu akan memberikan hadiah pada seorang pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Akashi-kun'. Apa segitu pentingnya 'Akashi-kun' ini sampai-sampai Kuroko bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang ingin memberikan hadiah spesial pada kekasihnya?! Kagami hanya mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kagami-kun, aku sudah selesai. Ayo."

"Kau jadi pilih yang mana?"

"Ini."

Astaga, kali ini Kagami benar-benar ingin melemparkan 'bayangan'-nya itu ke laut. Bagaimana tidak?! Kotak yang sekarang ditunjukkan Kuroko padanya adalah kotak yang pertama kali dipilih Kuroko tadi —sebelum akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk memilah-milah lagi kotak yang lain. Dijitaknya dengan keras kepala Kuroko lalu mulai berjalan di depannya sambil terus menggerutu. Kuroko hanya terkekeh lirih melihat kawannya itu.

"Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun, tunggu."

"Kau menyebalkan, Kuroko."

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tapi Akashi-kun itu benar-benar penting buatku."

Kagami hanya menghela napas. "Memang siapa 'Akashi-kun' itu?"

Kuroko mengulas senyum ketika wajah Akashi mulai muncul di pikirannya. "Akashi-kun itu… teman pertamaku."

Kagami menautkan alisnya. Kuroko pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Kagami. Tentang dirinya yang tak pernah mendapat teman karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, sampai Akashi muncul dan selalu mengajak Kuroko bermain —karena hanya Akashi yang menyadari keberadaannya. Tentang saat dimana untuk pertama kali dirinya mengetahui penyakit yang diidap Akashi. Tentang dirinya yang saat itu terus menangis —takut jika Akashi yang selalu melindunginya itu akan meninggalkannya. Tentang Akashi yang akhirnya membuat janji bahwa ia takkan meninggalkan Kuroko. Tentang saat dimana mereka harus terpisah tanpa ada salam perpisahan. Hingga akhirnya mereka dipertemukan lagi dan semakin membuat Kuroko enggan melepaskan Akashi. Tentang harapan Kuroko yang sangat ingin bisa bermain basket bersama Akashi lagi, seperti dulu.

Kagami terdiam mendengarnya. Cerita Kuroko hampir mirip dengan ceritanya bersama Himuro Tatsuya. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti perasaan Kuroko saat ini. Sekilas Kagami menangkap manik _aqua _itu mengkilat karena air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Kagami hanya menghela napas. Ditepuknya surai biru langit itu perlahan. Kuroko hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Kagami-kun."

"Baikla—"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Kotak itu terjatuh dari tasnya. Ia harus menyusul Kuroko sekarang.

"O-Oi. Tungg— KUROKO!"

.

.

.

Lagi, Akashi menilik jam yang ada di atas nakas. Biasanya jam segini Kuroko sudah datang. Apa Kuroko sedang banyak tugas?

Saat-saat seperti ini yang membuat Akashi merutuki dirinya yang enggan memiliki sebuah ponsel. Ia berpikir untuk apa memiliki benda itu jika tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Ayahnya sibuk berbisnis, jadi mungkin jika Akashi menghubunginya, ayahnya itu tak akan merespon. Akashi juga tidak begitu dekat dengan teman semasa SMP karena dirinya hanya disana selama setahun.

"Seijuurou-sama, ini obatnya."

Akashi mengangguk melihat Yoshie yang sudah membawakan obat serta segelas jus jeruk, sesuai dengan usul Kuroko saat itu. Akashi menghela napas lega setelah ia meneguk habis jus jeruk itu. Ia mengusap hidungnya ketika merasakan sesuatu keluar dari sana.

Darah.

Ia hanya memandangi tangannya yang kini terkena darah. Yoshie yang melihatnya langsung panik dan segera mengambil tisu serta menengadahkan kepala sang tuan muda. Akashi membisu, menerima semua perintah yang pelayannya itu katakan padanya tanpa memberontak. Apa waktunya sudah dekat? Apa sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul sang ibunda dan meninggalkan Kuroko? Mengingkari janji yang telah diucapkannya dulu?

"Seijuurou-sama, beristirahatlah."

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu Tetsuya."

Wanita itu membelai lembut surai merahnya. "Seijuurou-sama jangan khawatir. Nanti kalau Tetsuya-sama sudah datang, saya akan membangunkan Seijuurou-sama."

Ia mengangguk dan mulai merasakan matanya yang semakin berat dengan suara lembut wanita yang sudah merawatnya sejak ia masih kecil yang menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby _untuknya. Lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan mendiang ibundanya dulu. Ah, mungkin tak apa jika ia harus menyusul sang ibunda sebentar lagi. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kuroko.

.

.

Dua puluh Desember, ulang tahun Akashi. Dan itu adalah hari ini. Akashi sudah menantikannya mengingat ini adalah ulang tahun pertama yang akan dirayakannya bersama Kuroko setelah sepuluh tahun lalu.

Sudah tiga hari ini Kuroko tak datang menemuinya. Akashi mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Kuroko sedang sibuk atau ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya hari ini. Untuk kemungkinan kedua mungkin Akashi terdengar percaya diri. Namun sungguh, dirinya benar-benar merindukan Kuroko saat ini.

Pernah suatu ketika ia meminta pelayannya itu untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko pada ayah Kuroko yang juga dokter disana. Namun Yoshie mengatakan padanya bahwa sang dokter sudah tidak ada di tempat sejak dua hari lalu.

Akashi mendengus kesal mengingatnya. Diliriknya lagi pigura kecil yang berdiri manis di atas nakas. Di dalamnya foto dua anak kecil sedang tersenyum lebar. Yang satu berambut biru langit dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk sebuah bola basket. Yang satu lagi berambut merah dengan tangan kanan yang merangkul bocah bersurai biru langit sedang tangan kirinya menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang terangkat.

Jemarinya menelusuri foto itu. Sudah tiga hari. Kemana dia sebenarnya? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

**Cklek**

"Tetsu— Kau?"

Ah, dia terlalu cepat berharap. Bukan Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Melainkan pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 190 cm bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam di ujungnya. Pemuda beralis cabang —begitu Akashi menjulukinya ketika pertama kali ia melihat foto yang di tunjukkan Kuroko padanya. Ya, Akashi sudah tahu. Pemuda di depannya ini adalah rekan satu tim kawan kecilnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Taiga. Teman sekelas dan satu tim Kuroko," katanya yang lalu membungkukkan diri.

"Akashi Seijuurou," balasnya singkat. "Lalu, dimana Tetsuya?"

Tubuh kagami menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang justru seperti perintah ditelinganya. Orang di depannya ini tidak main-main. Auranya benar-benar mengintimidasi.

"Soal itu, Kuroko menitipkan ini padaku."

Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati pemilik mata heterokrom dan meletakkan disampingnya sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil berwarna merah dengan pita biru muda di atasnya. Akashi menautkan alisnya melihat benda itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

Kembali Akashi menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Itu karena… Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya… sudah meninggal."

Apa?

"Kuroko meninggal tiga hari yang lalu… Ketika ia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli kotak hadiah itu untukmu, sebuah mobil menabraknya ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan. Ia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit…"

Bohong. Itu bohong 'kan? Pemuda di depannya ini pasti dikirim Kuroko untuk mengerjainya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah meninggal. Dan kemudian Kuroko akan muncul dihadapannya sambil mengatakankan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Akashi-kun' dengan wajah datarnya itu. Ya, ya, pasti begitu.

"Kau bohong 'kan?"

Kagami menggeleng lemah. Air matanya sudah jatuh bahkan ketika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Akashi.

"KAU PASTI BOHONG 'KAN?!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbohong."

Kepalan tangan Akashi semakin kuat. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Kuroko tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja 'kan?

"Keluar."

"Akashi—"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

"Maafkan aku."

Kagami pun akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat kepalanya. Meninggalkan pemilik manik heterokrom yang kini berurai air mata.

.

.

Yoshie menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari kamar sang tuan muda. Tubuhnya merosot ketika ia telah meyandarkannya pada dinding. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan semua isakan yang menuntut keluar dari mulutnya.

Perlahan ia bangkit, membuka pintu kamar sang tuan muda. Gelap, hanya sinar rembulan yang terpantul dari jendela kamar yang kini terbuka lebar. Siluet sang tuan muda yang terduduk dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya mulai terlihat oleh mata _onyx_nya. Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sang tuan muda menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan yang kini memeluk lututnya yang menekuk.

Hati-hati tangannya terulur, merengkuh tubuh yang Yoshie yakin saat ini pasti sangat rapuh. Bisa dirasakan tubuh yang direngkuhnya itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir tipis sang tuan muda. Menggumamkan nama 'Tetsuya' berkali-kali.

"Seijuurou-sama…"

Gagal. Dirinya gagal menyembunyikan suaranya yang mulai retak menahan tangis.

"Tetsuya… tidak datang..."

Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya pada sang tuan muda.

"Tetsuya… tidak akan pernah datang lagi…"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata wanita itu.

"Padahal ia bilang… ia akan datang lagi…"

Siapapun tolong katakan pada Akashi bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Kuroko Tetsuya tak akan meninggalkannya secepat itu 'kan? Padahal Akashi sangat ingin menepati janjinya. Sangat ingin sembuh agar Tetsuya-nya tidak akan sendiri. Tapi kenapa justru dirinya yang ditinggalkan? Apa salahnya selama ini? Apa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri di dunia ini? Untuk siapa lagi dirinya akan berjuang sekarang jika orang-orang yang dicintainya pergi satu per satu?

"Seijuurou-sama, kuatlah. Saya akan selalu berada disamping Seijuurou-sama."

.

.

.

Akashi kembali meneruskan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tanpa Kuroko. Berat, sangat berat. Ketika orang yang selama ini menemanimu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Andai Akashi bisa bermain dengan waktu, maka ia pasti akan menghapus tanggal dimana Tuhan merenggutnya dari sisinya, agar Kuroko tetap bersamanya sekarang.

Malam semakin larut. Jendela kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, membuat udara musim dingin semakin betah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Akashi mencengkram erat kain di dadanya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Segera ia bangkit dan memakai jaket berwarna biru muda di lemarinya. Sebuah syal merah dengan garis biru di tepinya ia pakai sekenanya menutupi leher. Syal itu, isi dari kotak merah yang diberikan Kuroko padanya —melalui Kagami. Bersama kertas yang tak bosan Akashi baca berkali-kali.

_Selamat ulang tahun Akashi-kun_

_Maaf aku tak memberimu hadiah yang mahal_

_Tapi aku merajutnya sendiri, lho_

_Semoga Akashi-kun suka_

_Tetap berjuang, Akashi-kun_

_Semoga semua mimpimu bisa terwujud_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya-_

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah taman bermain kota. Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman di depan air mancur yang kini mulai membeku. Tempat ini dulunya sering ia kunjungi bersama Kuroko. Dulu, ia sering mengajak Kuroko bermain air yang berakhir dengan omelan dari ibu masing-masing.

Tawa kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Jika dipikir sekali lagi, Kuroko pernah ingin mengajaknya kesini. Namun saat itu tiba-tiba kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan ia harus membatalkan rencananya itu.

_Rambutku semakin tipis, Tetsuya._

_Aku juga sudah lelah._

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_Bukankah kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya?_

Perlahan ia menutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Ditemani salju di malam itu, Akashi kembali bertemu dengan kawan kecilnya, juga wanita yang selama ini dirindukannya.

.

.

Yoshie panik kala ia tak menemukan sang tuan muda di kamarnya. Berulang kali pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulutnya pada setiap suster juga dokter yang melewati kamar VIP itu.

"Apa Anda melihat Seijuurou-sama?"

Namun gelengan kepala selalu menjadi jawabannya. Sudah ia hubungi tuan besarnya juga polisi mengingat kondisi sang tuan muda yang kian hari kian memburuk semenjak kepergian Kuroko.

Satu kenangan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Tempat mereka berdua bermain bersama dulu. Taman itu. Yoshie segera berlari menuju tempat itu, berharap tuan mudanya ada di sana, sedang mempermainkannya, seperti dulu. Ia sudah tidak peduli tulang kakinya akan patah dengan kecepatan lari yang seperti itu. Tak ia pedulikan juga udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya. Bola matanya terus mencari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"SEIJUUROU-SAMA!"

Ketemu. Akhirnya ia temukan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dihampirinya sang tuan muda yang ternyata sedang tertidur di sana.

"Seijuurou-sama, bangunlah. Kenapa Anda tidur disini? Anda bisa sakit."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Seijuurou-sama, ayo bangun. Akan saya siapkan air hangat untuk Anda mandi."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Seijuurou-sama, bangunlah. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

Perlahan ia guncangkan tubuh itu berharap sang tuan muda akan terbangun. Tak ada respon apapun dari Akashi. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikirannya. Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dirabanya pergelangan tangan sang tuan muda mencoba mencari nadinya. Nihil. Tak ia temukan apapun di sana.

Yoshie terjatuh didepan sang tuan muda. Seijuurou-sama-nya sudah pergi. Ia sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Meninggalkannya, menyusul sang kawan kecil juga ibundanya. Ditengah salju yang terus turun ini, tuan mudanya memilih menyerah melawan penyakitnya.

Dengan tubuh bergetar direngkuhnya tubuh yang kini membeku itu. Air matanya semakin deras. Ia gagal menjalankan amanat yang sudah diberikan nyonya besarnya dulu untuk selalu menjaga sang tuan muda. Ia gagal untuk menepati janjinya pada sang tuan muda. Harusnya malam itu ia tak meninggalkannya. Harusnya malam itu ia tetap bersamanya. Sehingga sang tuan muda tak akan nekat keluar dari rumah sakit hanya untuk mengenang masa lalunya di tempat ini. Sehingga sang tuan muda tak akan merasa kesepian.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuurou-sama. Saya tak bisa menepati janji saya pada Seijuurou-sama."

.

.

Keluarga Akashi kembali kehilangan anggota keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Pemakaman Akashi Seijuurou dihadiri banyak kerabat serta rekan bisnis ayahnya. Kagami bahkan tak menyangka Akashi akan menyusul Kuroko secepat itu.

Yoshie kembali menatap pusara sang tuan muda. Hari ini ia resmi mengundurkan diri sebagai pelayan di keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou-sama-nya sudah pergi, meninggalkan luka mendalam di hatinya. Ia ingat saat pertama kali sang tuan muda lahir ke dunia. Manik _ruby_nya membuat Yoshie jatuh hati padanya saat itu juga dan bertekad untuk selalu menjaga tuan mudanya itu. Namun kini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lindungi. Dirinya hanya bisa memandang foto masa kecil sang tuan muda yang ada di liontin yang selalu dipakainya.

_Seijuurou-sama, semoga kau bahagia disana. Bersama Tetsuya-sama juga Nyonya Besar. Saya akan selalu mendoakan Anda dari sini._

**.**

**fin**

**.**

* * *

.

_Doumo~_

Ini fic AkaKuro pertama saya XD

_Dou~? _

Entah kenapa fic ini keluarnya malah angst -_- Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati ya XD

Maaf Akashi keluarnya malah OOC ini :3 juga kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran :'D

Tapi, terima kasih sudah mampir :"

Ditunggu kritik dan saran di kotak **review** ^^


End file.
